


Worn by Persistence

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Clothed/Naked, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Male, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie Brock not wearing clothes around the apartment is nothing new. But Eddie Brock wearing only an apron, cooking dinner,andall right at the same time Flash Thompson comes home? Well, that can't be a coincidence.(Kinktober Day 1: Clothed/Naked)





	Worn by Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again! Starting off with some good ol' symbiot3.  
Title comes from the song "Vital Signs" by Rush (_Moving Pictures_ 1981).

Flash pushed open the door to the apartment, his gym bag full of athletic tape, first aid, and his own equipment slung over the back of his wheelchair. He’d showered after his time volunteering as a boxing coach for a youth league but still looked forward to a relaxing evening. In his best impression of Ricky Ricardo, he called out, “Lucy, I’m ho-ome!”

“We’re in the kitchen,” Eddie responded. He heard the oven door shut and a series of beeps as the timer was set. “And I take that as a compliment. Lucille Ball was a comedy genius.”

Flash tossed his bag onto the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. “That, she was.” After two full years of being together, Eddie’s appreciation of classic entertainment media had rubbed off on Flash a little bit. He paused to stretch his arms. “Speaking of ridiculous domestic situations, what’s cooking? Kids wore me out tonight and I’m-”

His words caught in his throat. The first thing he caught sight of was all six feet, three inches of Eddie Brock. The symbiote was decidedly _ not _ wrapped around its host, instead licking a bowl clean. An apron framed Eddie’s figure, the back tied into a neat little bow above his rear. 

Eddie turned a little to set the dishes in the sink. “What was that?” If he was trying to hide his smile, he was doing a terrible job of it. He reached a hand out for the symbiote, giving it a little scratch where its face had formed. “What do you think, darling? You know him as well as I do.” He paused for a response and grinned. “_Famished_, hm?”

It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had decided to just forgo any kind of clothing while in their apartment, but usually he wore _ something _while cooking. (Well, something other than just the black apron with the red trim that read “No Bitchin’ in My Kitchen” on the front - courtesy of Mary Jane Watson.) Flash’s eyes kept straying to that perfectly muscular ass, never mind what was hidden behind the fabric of that apron-

“I _ know _ he’s staring.” His smile softened, just a bit, as if suddenly unsure. The symbiote looked between them curiously. “Speechless, golden boy?”

Flash felt his face heat up. “I- you’re naked.”

“Well…” Eddie turned and leaned his back up against the sink with a smirk. “Not entirely.”

His boyfriend’s smartass attitude emboldened Flash in turn. He pushed his wheels forward and stopped right in front of Eddie, reaching up to grasp the fabric of the apron. “We could change that.” He was almost surprised that the apron really _ was _ the fabric one that hung in the kitchen, given that it did not immediately melt in his grasp. Even so, their symbiotic partner melted down its form, skating across from Eddie to Flash, wrapping around where his hand and arm had clenched the apron. The symbiote gave a gentle nudge as if encouraging Flash to tear it off. 

Eddie hummed thoughtfully. Then he took it upon himself to straddle Flash’s lap, made more awkward by the fact that they both had such well-built thighs, and braced one hand where Flash’s still held the wheel still. He leaned forward and whispered, “We could.”

His breath hitched when Eddie ground into him, just a little. “You’re the worst,” he muttered without much conviction. He felt the symbiote sink in, lighting his nerves up.

_ “You don’t mean that.” _

“You’re right, I don’t.” He fumbled until he found the brake, and the symbiote caught on and helped with the other. “Yeah, you know me, V. I get impatient.” Flash leaned forward and caught Eddie’s lips in his own, biting down just a little to elicit a quiet groan. The wheels locked, he reached around that broad-shouldered, _ wonderful _ back to grasp the perfect bow. He pulled it apart and then worked to get the rest of the offending fabric off. He tossed it aside with gusto, only breaking for air to stare at Eddie, now half-hard and with wide pupils.

“What are you cooking?” he demanded. 

“Casserole. Bake time forty-five minutes.”

“You planned this.”

“_We _ planned this,” Eddie corrected. In his mind and through their shared bond, the symbiote preened at their collective ingenuity. Hands and tendrils snuck under Flash’s t-shirt, only pausing when he frowned. 

“Not in the kitchen, babes.” He glanced at the timer on the oven. “We have half an hour.”

“Bed?”

_ “Couch.” _

“Couch is fine,” Flash conceded, just as Eddie moved off of him and went to gather him up. The symbiote wrapped itself around part of Eddie’s face, haphazard strands, a tongue sneaking out to lave Flash’s cheek. 

He _ needed _ to get these clothes off, though.


End file.
